Un día normal
by monomi
Summary: ¿Cómo se ven los ataques de los Ángeles desde el punto de vista de una persona normal? Imagina que estás yendo al trabajo y te quedas prendado de una mujer con un misterioso colgante, que desaparece al dispararse el estado de alarma.
1. Capítulo 1 - Primer contacto

**Información adicional:** El protagonista de este fic no es nadie perteneciente a Evangelion. En cualquier caso sería un personaje de relleno. Está narrado en primera persona pues lo considero imprescindible a la hora de describir los sentimientos de una única persona. No tiene nombre, pero si a alguien se le ocurre algún nombre, adelante. A partir de ahora, el protagonista pasará a ser considerado mi primer personaje original (OC).

**Nota:** Nada del universo de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece. Son propiedad de Gainax y actualmente Khara. Tampoco me lucro escribiendo esto. No creo que el señor Anno venga a denunciarme por el fic, pero por si las moscas.

* * *

**Día 1**

**07:00**

* * *

Son las siete de la mañana, y me despierto para ir al trabajo. No tengo ganas, pero supongo que es lo que hay que hacer. Así pues, me ducho y me visto. Abro la nevera y veo que no hay nada, como siempre, que me apetezca para el desayuno, así que mientras me ruge el estómago salgo hacia el metro. Un día normal.

Nada más sentarme en el metro me cruzo con un grupo de adolescentes en el tren, los cuales se saltan la parada del instituto más cercano. ¿Dónde irán? Son un pequeño grupo, tampoco gran cosa. Un chico y tres chicas, bueno, dos chicas y una mujer que parece algo mayor. ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Será su madre? ¿Su profesora? Lleva un colgante simple, pero no deja de toquetearlo.

Dentro de poco me toca bajar y ellos siguen de cháchara sentados delante de mí. No entiendo por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlos. Algo me dice que son importantes. Bueno, será el no haber desayunado. ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado que hoy teníamos reunión con un cliente. Menos mal que no me he dejado los papeles en casa, pero debería comprarme algo de comer, no quiero causar mala impresión porque me haga ruido el estómago.

Me bajo en la siguiente parada sin siquiera fijarme en cuál es. Sólo pienso en comprarme algo de comer y seguir mi viaje. Antes de irme, decido echar un último vistazo a la mujer del colgante, pero al girarme los chicos se habían quedado helados. Como si les hubieran chupado la vida de dentro. Si tuviera que describir lo que siento, sería pánico. Ellos retoman su charla, algo más inquietos, y yo por mi parte salgo corriendo, ni siquiera sé por qué.

Me choco con mil paredes; recién recuerdo que no sé dónde estoy. ¿Por qué me había bajado? Ah sí, el desayuno. Intento calmarme y salgo a la calle caminando despacio, con la cabeza agachada, esforzándome por parecer tranquilo. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente se quedaron fríos? ¿Serían compañeros de trabajo llegando tarde? Y ese colgante... qué tendría ese colgante...

Ni caso. No puedo seguir así. Me compro una botella de agua y me la bebo del tirón, sin pensar. Agh, demasiado fría. Tiemblo de la cabeza a los pies y me doy un par de bofetones, intentando espabilarme. Saco el móvil y busco dónde estoy. Vamos, móvil, localízame rápido, no puedo llegar tarde. Vaya, estoy al lado del trabajo.

Bajo al metro con la ilusión de volverla a ver. ¿En qué momento me quedé prendado de su colgante? Como si fuese un imán... no, no, no. Agito la cabeza intentando centrarme. ¿Qué narices me pasa hoy? Tengo que concentrarme. No voy a volver a verla y tengo mucho por hacer hoy.

Llego a mi parada. "_Por fin_", pienso soltando un suspiro que llevo un buen rato aguantando. Parece que llevase doce horas despierto y no ha pasado ni una hora. Voy a abrir las puertas del metro y, de repente, se apagan las luces. El tren se apaga. La gente se vuelve loca, se ponen a gritar y a correr en el andén como si fuese a solucionar algo.

Esto es algo a lo que nos enfrentamos constantemente. Todos aquí sabemos qué está pasando, y aún así no nos terminamos de acostumbrar. Es un Ángel. Ahí fuera, arriba, en las calles, los edificios están bajando para esconderse en el Geofront y la gente está yendo a los refugios que NERV nos ha hecho. Nosotros, en cambio, no tenemos que hacer nada. El tren irá directo al refugio más cercano.

Las luces se encienden, pero ahora son rojas. Un letrero que pone "emergencia", bien grande y destelleando aparece en todas las pantallas del vagón. El tren se mueve, nos vamos al refugio. Pienso en qué hacer estando en el refugio, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada, estoy demasiado cansado. Hoy iba a ser un buen día, pero se han metido los ángeles de por medio. En fin, tendré que resignarme.

Ya hemos llegado. Como siempre, es un caos. No sé cómo no se han acostumbrado ya todos los demás. Nunca pasa nada: el ejército se encarga de los Ángeles, o eso nos cuentan. Me siento en el suelo y me pongo a mirar a los demás, pero no reparo en nadie. Mi mente está ocupada en otras cosas: no puedo dejar de pensar en los chicos.

No están aquí. Y deberían. Tardé muy poco comprando el desayuno, cogí el tren siguiente al suyo, y si mis cálculos no fallan deberían estar aquí. Pero no están, y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. En ella. Dónde están es un hecho que desconozco, pero me paso las siguientes horas (un par, no sé, estoy absorto en mis cosas) teorizando sobre ello. ¿Son parte del Ejército? ¿Se habrán ido a otro refugio?

Es hora de salir. Nos vamos a donde sea que nos dirigiéramos antes de la llegada del Ángel. Los edificios están saliendo, es media mañana y queda todo un día por delante.

Hay algunos trabajadores en una zona a la salida del refugio: parece que ha habido algún accidente mientras se enfrentaban a como sea que quieran llamar al enemigo esta vez. Apenas alcanzo a ver nada: una nube de humo y un zapato en el suelo. Oigo una voz. Es de una de las chicas que estaban en el metro.

No debería acercarme pero lo hago. Y entonces la veo, a ella, a la dueña del colgante-imán. Pero más importante, veo lo que hay en mitad de la nube de humo. Es un robot gigante. "_Qué coño_" fueron las primeras palabras que me vinieron a la mente. Es verde y morado, y es enorme, gigante. Me alejo despacio, como dando marcha atrás. Entonces me ve ella a mí. Sus ojos se abren, me grita algo que soy incapaz de oír y se va.

Yo me acerco al primer trabajador que veo y le pregunto que qué está pasando, si es cosa del ejército y la pelea con el Ángel. "_Más o menos_" no es una respuesta que me consuele, pero al menos es una respuesta. Refunfuño y me alejo, y me acuerdo de que tengo que ir al trabajo. Con mucha desgana, me dirijo hacia allá.

Hoy tendría que haber sido un día normal.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Primer impacto

**Día 1**

**20:00**

* * *

Salgo del trabajo. Llevo todo el día de aquí para allá: desde primera hora de la mañana ha sido un día ajetreado. No es que haya hecho mucho en el trabajo, realmente. Tenía que atender a una reunión a la cual asistí tres horas tarde (bueno, no sólo yo, si no todos) por culpa de un Ángel. Después de la reunión fui a seguir con un proyecto de la empresa y poco más.

El problema es que llevo todo el día con lo mismo en la cabeza, así que el día se me ha hecho larguísimo. Llevo todo el día mirando por la ventana, pero no les he vuelto a ver. Estos chicos sospechosos me van a acabar matando, como si lo estuviera viendo. Pero eso es cosa del pasado, sólo son desconocidos a los que no voy a volver a ver jamás. Empiezo a andar por las calles sin rumbo alguno y me pongo a pensar una vez más en ellos, aunque es justo lo contrario a lo que pretendía. ¿Qué sería ese robot? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué hacía la chica del colgante ahí? Demasiadas cosas que aún no alcanzo a entender. Tampoco es como si me matase el no saberlo, pero no vendría mal que alguien me aclarara algo.

Golpeo una roca con el pie, intentando pensar a dónde se dirigirá para evadirme lo más posible. Lamentablemente para mí no lo consigo, y mientras giro varias veces sobre mí mismo, me quedo quieto en un sitio. Sin querer he llegado al mismo lugar en el que los vi por última vez. A otra de las chicas del metro, una chica pelirroja y con pintas de saber poco japonés, y a ella... A la mujer del colgante. No sé cuál es su nombre, sólo sé que tiene un apego especial por su colgante y un pelo largo y morado impresionantemente bello.

Escucho voces. Ahogo un grito y me pongo a correr, buscando la fuente de ese sonido. Giro sobre mí mismo y, para mi sorpresa, ella también está ahí. Sigue investigando el sitio del accidente, ahora sin humo pero con muchos más trabajadores. Me quedo mirándola; es preciosa. Jamás me había cruzado con nadie que me hubiese llegado tanto. Por favor, es una completa desconocida y aún así, mírenme. Pasan un puñado de horas y el único motivo que tengo para salir del trabajo es volver a verla.

Me quedo mirándola, como ya os he dicho, y en un momento, me ve y se queda ella mirándome a mí. Abre los ojos, se le dilatan las pupilas, una sonrisa burlona asoma por sus labios. Una mujer rubia se le acerca, parece que discuten. No puedo oír nada, hay demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor. Mientras hablan, la chica del colgante me mira, se ríe y agita la mano, como si estuviera saludándome. A mí. Giro sobre mí mismo para comprobar si me está saludando a mí (oh, clichés, clichés; quién me iba a decir que se cumplían en la vida real), y sí, es a mí.

No sólo eso. Se está acercando. Ha ignorado por completo a la mujer rubia y está viniendo, mientras se arregla el pelo y juguetea con el colgante. Oh, dios mío. La tengo delante. Me encanta. Me encanta. Me habla, pero no estoy muy pendiente, estoy hipnotizado mirándola. Carraspea. Oh. No. ¿Qué me ha dicho?

—_Perdona, ¿qué decías? No estaba muy atento._

—_Ya veo, ya. No te preocupes. Te preguntaba si querías algo. Te he visto hoy al terminar la batalla, saliendo del refugio._

Se acuerda de mí. Bueno, es un paso. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se acordará de mí? ¿Lo habrá hecho durante todas estas horas, como yo?

—_No, no quería nada. Pasaba para ver si alguien podía explicarme qué había pasado. He visto algo parecido a un robot gigante en el suelo y..._

—_No te preocupes por eso. Ahora vete a casa, tómate unas cervezas y ya hablaremos si nos volvemos a ver alguna vez._

—_Pero_...—intento replicar, sin mucho resultado.

—_Nada de peros. Vete a casa. Si el destino quiere, nos volveremos a ver y te lo explicaré todo._

Y con eso, se da media vuelta y se va. No me lo puedo creer. Quizá no ha sido buena idea hablar con ella. Me doy yo también me dia vuelta y me voy caminando despacio, dándole vueltas. Paso por delante de un par de tiendas. Para no repetir el error de esta mañana, me compro algunos ingredientes para hacerme un buen desayuno mañana y, con la bolsa de la compra colgando en un brazo, sigo mi camino.

Una vez en casa, me tiro en el sofá. Ha sido un día larguísimo. Quiero ducharme, cenar y meterme en la cama. Enciendo la televisión mientras el baño se calienta. Oigo unas cuantas noticias: que si un ataque de los Ángeles, que si NERV va viento en popa... En fin, no me interesa nada. Preparo una cena rápida para dejar calentando el plato mientras me meto en el baño.

Lo que queda de día pasa muy rápido. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy en la cama. Menudo día más intenso. Menos mal que mañana es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer. Y, así, me quedo dormido. Espero soñar con ella.

* * *

**Día 02**

**07:00**

* * *

Abro los ojos muy despacio. Maldición, no quería despertarme. De verdad que despertarme es lo último que quería. En mis sueños, ella está ahí para mí y no me rehuye con palabras huecas. En fin, me estoy poniendo demasiado melodramático. Es una desconocida, siempre lo ha sido y no deja de serlo por muy atraído que me sienta. Ruedo en la cama y me levanto sin motivación alguna.

Hoy es domingo. Por fin. Me preparo un rico desayuno: tostadas con pan y jamón serrano. ¿Con qué debería acompañarlo? Es lo único que no compré ayer, así que me conformo con un vaso de agua y más tarde saldré a por un café, aunque no lo tenía planeado. Mientras como, leo un periódico. Hoy sí que será un día normal: no hay noticias llamativas, el desayuno está igual de rico que de costumbre, el vecino de enfrente sigue dándole de comer a su gato a las 07:30... En resumen, ninguna rutina se ve alterada, así que tampoco debería serlo la mía. Sonrío con complacencia. La normalidad es todo lo que busco en mi día a día. Ayer fue un día muy raro, y confío en que no se repita.

Es hora de salir. Me pongo el chándal: los domingos son días de ir a correr. Me abrocho las zapatillas deportivas y miro al espejo antes de salir. Como siempre, tengo las gafas sucias y la sonrisa cansada. En algún momento de estos últimos años perdí totalmente las ganas de esmerarme con mi aspecto. Tener las gafas sucias es, solamente, una manifestación más de la rutina que tanto ansío. Cojo las llaves, dejo el teléfono. No quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Me arreglo el pelo mientras abro la puerta.

Ahí está ella. ¿Cómo lo hace? Antes de que pueda abrir la boca, me coge de la mano y me arrastra fuera, cerrando la puerta a la vez que me obliga a salir. _¿Qué narices está pasando?_


End file.
